Ordinarily, wire harnesses routed in a vehicle or the like are protected by being inserted in a metal or resin pipe or an exterior member such as a corrugated tube. It is known to seal a corrugated tube and an exterior member having a relatively high rigidity, such as a pipe, with a grommet for stopping water (e.g., as described in JP 2006-310067A mentioned below). A grommet is fixed, at one end, to an exterior member having a relatively high rigidity, and is fixed, at the other end, to an end portion of a corrugated tube. Sealing is achieved by both end portions of the grommet establishing intimate contact with the exterior member and the end portion of the corrugated tube.
JP 2006-310067A is an example of related art.
Incidentally, in order to fix the end portion of the grommet and the end portion of the corrugated tube to each other, the end portion of the grommet is put over the end portion of the corrugated tube, and these end portions are often fastened with a cable tie, for example. However, if these end portions are strongly fastened with the cable tie, there is a possibility that the corrugated tube is crushed, resulting in a decrease in sealing capability.
The present invention has been completed based on the foregoing situation, and an object thereof is to provide a grommet capable of preventing a corrugated tube from being crushed due to attaching of a fixing member, and a sealing structure using a grommet.